Medium voltage (MV) switchgear can include an exhaust system for venting gas and debris particles generated by an electric arc under arc-fault conditions. During an arc fault explosion, temperature and pressure inside the switchgear increase very rapidly, and the rapid pressure build-up can damage the switchgear and its components. In certain environments, vertically stacked breakers, such as 2-high breaker units are commonly employed. These vertically stacked units have an upper and a lower compartment, each for receiving a circuit breaker or current/voltage transformer. Prior solutions have proposed internal arc chambers located within the switchgear for venting gas and debris from the lower compartment through the roof or top of the switchgear enclosure. The sudden, high temperature and pressure created by an exploding arc can damage numerous internal components of the switchgear as the gas and debris escape through the top vents of the switchgear enclosure. Moreover, the internal arc chambers in some prior exhaust systems have a horizontal internal chamber that communicates with a vertical internal chamber, such that if the sudden pressure created by an electric arc is not immediately relieved by the top vents, one or both of the sides of the switchgear enclosure terminating the horizontal internal chamber can blow out, venting hot gases and debris out the side of the switchgear enclosure and endangering a human standing nearby. An arc fault can also occur on the busbar conductors that run inside of a switchgear unit. Attempts have been made to exhaust gas caused by arcs on the busbars, but such designs are complicated and expensive to implement.
What is needed is a vertical exhaust system for an arc-resistant switchgear. Aspects and embodiments disclosed herein are directed to addressing/solving these and other needs.